


Then There Were Three

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Romantic Fluff, Rowena is not cruel, Sam is asexual, Sam is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam just wanted to be alone and grieve, Rowena comes to him looking for more than he can give. A heartfelt talk and observations on one certain short Archangel later maybe they can make something work out. Especially if Gabriel approves.





	Then There Were Three

The party had probably gone on a lot longer than any of them thought. Despite the heartfelt words Sam had exchanged with Castiel and Dean he’d found himself slipping away early. He needed to figure his thoughts out. His emotions. Leaving Gabriel behind like that, had just felt so wrong. Letting the Archangel sacrifice himself. It was so strange, the amount of life that is now in the bunker. He sighed quietly , fiddling with a glass in his hand. He figured nobody would judge him as long as the alcohol made it into the glass. He’d closed his door but he frowned at the light knock. Dean would have let himself in, Jack would have knocked harder. “…Come?”

“So this is where you hid yourself.” Rowena mused quietly now, looking tired, but as beautiful as ever slipped in. Sam shifted his weight a little and moved to put the glass down but she waved her hand at him and let the door close again behind her. She sighed quietly. “Ah…Quiet… Didn’t realize what level of racket all of them would make, your brother is busy making sure everyone has a pillow.” 

“Yeah? Good.” Sam tugged his glass back up to his lips and took a swallow. He sighed. “What do you want Rowena? I… I already thanked you.” 

“it seems, that you’re racking up a debt to me Sam.” She swayed a little, not drunkenly, just in that way that she had. Sam found it amusing, when she wasn’t using it against him, or at least trying to. There was something so overwhelming about Rowena, when she was really trying. He cocked his head and then let himself indicate she was welcome to make herself to home. Part of him not at all surprised when she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, not that far from him at all. 

“Well, I mean you have the choice to say no.” He said quietly now and watched her for a few moments quietly. “You never do though….”

“Maybe I like the Winchesters having a bit of debt to me.” She shrugged easily and she tipped her head, studying Sam quietly now. “I’m sorry….”

“For what? It’s not your fault Gabriel died.” Sam swallowed hard and he couldn’t help noticing the way she looked down at that, seemed to shrink. He sighed quietly and shifted to twist and pour a few fingers into a second glass, before offering it to her. Her more delicate hands easily curled around the glass and she took a sip slowly before sighing. 

“No, I suppose it’s not.” She agreed now. Then Rowena looked up at him quietly, studying his face. “It’s not your fault either. I’m sure of that.” Sam wanted to just argue with her. To say it was, that he could have done something, anything to stop Gabriel from stepping towards Michael, giving them the time to escape. He knew there was truth to what she said though. Who really managed to get Gabriel to do something he didn’t want to do. The Archangel had held himself back from so much, had suffered for his avoidance of the problems of Heaven, Earth, yes even Hell. 

For a few long moments they stared at each other, each taking turns sipping from their glasses. Neither saying anything, he couldn’t guess what she was thinking. He wished he could though. Her glass emptied and he held out a hand, offering to refill it silently. “While it’s a lovely vintage, I think I’ve had more than enough to drink tonight.” The petite redhead mused now as she turned to put the empty glass on the other stand. Sam smiled a little at that. 

“Samuel, I know that practicality says things will probably never be what one would call good between us, but I do like you. You’re intelligent and you know when to be cunning, your heart is big…” Rowena paused and Sam couldn’t help the way his forehead wrinkled up in puzzlement. Where was she going with this? He blinked briefly as her fingers covered his own and then she was tugging the glass out of his hand and putting it aside as well. “I didn’t just come in here for some quiet.”

“Rowena….”

“Ah.. shhh” She pressed a finger to his lips. Sam swallowed as his eyes widened a little bit. She was leaning up though and before he could gather his thoughts enough to stop her she was kissing him. It was certainly not a bad kiss. In fact, it was easy for him to lean into, to let his still slightly hovering but now empty hand move to cup her jaw, fingers easily sinking a bit into her curls as he let himself kiss her back. It was easy, pleasant even. Her mouth was soft, she knew how to kiss and Sam couldn’t deny he liked it. He broke the kiss before it could go on too long though. He couldn’t promise her anything he couldn’t give. 

She had turned more towards him, kicking her shoes off so they landed with a soft thump on the floor. He swallowed. “Rowena…I…”

“Hmm? Now I know you’re not a virgin Sam.” She tsked softly and smiled. “So why are you all flushed? What’s the hesitation?”

“I can’t do this.” Sam closed his eyes now, trying not to panic. He wished desperately with all his heart he could do what she wanted. What she’d flirted at him for over all this time. He knew she found him attractive. She’d always dropped hints, made herself clear, not ambiguous. “I’m not…”

She frowned, he could feel the muscles of her face shift under his palm and he let his eyes open now. This wasn’t like the night he’d spent with Gabriel in the other universe. Dean, Mom, Jack they’d all had their turns to have a moment with him, to hug him. They had whispered their happiness, after Lucifer had brought him to the camp. It wasn’t until the wee hours that the Archangel had come to him. Held him as they lay there in the dark, taking the longest time to express his relief that Sam was not dead. Not knowing how things might pan out in the morning for all of them. The single lingering kiss they’d shared in the pale light of dawn. There was the very real fear that had passed between them she wouldn’t understand. “I’m not rejecting you.” Sam said a little thickly. “I just, can’t make you promises I’m not sure I can deliver on.”

“Dear boy whatever are you talking about? It’s just Sex.” Her voice betrayed her uncertainty over the conversation. Louder than he’d ever thought he’d hear from someone of her, age and experience.

“I can’t do just sex.” Sam cleared his throat and let his eyes open, searching hers now, he could see the unasked questions that darted through her eyes. “I’m not Dean, I’m not Gabe. Casual sex, I can’t do it. I…”

A little smile touched her lips, surprising him now. “Oh I see.” She reached up and patted his cheek gently with her hand. “Well, how about you just let me cuddle into those lovely strong arms tonight, and we can discuss it more tomorrow? In the light of day so to speak?”

It was his turn to have questions. He had a fair idea of Rowena’s M.O. Sharing a bed with a man who wasn’t giving her anything in return didn’t seem like something she did. She was quite good at bargains. The sort that always had her coming up roses. “Ro…” A finger was against his lips again. 

“Sleep now, talk later” She repeated firmly. Sam just blinked and then sighed and shifted carefully to get a little more settled onto the bed. Genuinely surprised when he found her moving around to get comfortable with him. He adjusted his arms around her, feeling the weight of her against his chest. Her head fit almost perfectly under his chin. “Good night Sam”

“Night.” He said very softly. He thought he’d lay there, mind racing, but sleep came easier than he thought. 

Sam was not expecting to still have his arms full of the beautiful witch when he woke in the morning. Yet his eyes blinked slowly open to a mass of soft red curls. Not as neat as they’d been when he’d gone to sleep, but still there. His nose pressed into them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He shifted and slowly tightened his hold on the body laying against him. He’d known for a long time there was something about women (and the occasional man) who fit so well against him. Gave him a chance to genuinely curl around them, be his protective self. Jess had always loved it. Said it felt like her own personal guard dog had her safe. He’d always laughed at it. Gabriel had…. He couldn’t help wondering if the Archangel would have really enjoyed it. He’d let himself be the little spoon that night and felt, the warmth of wings around himself as stupid as it sounded. He’d never get to feel that again. He hated it. 

“You think dreadfully loud Sam.” Rowena’s voice was low, soft and husky with sleep. She shifted though and he felt her lips against his jaw. “Your pillow smells like Gabriel”

“What?” He couldn’t help being confused at that statement. Then he flushed as he recalled how they’d caught the pair in the library. If anyone would know what the Archangel smelled like. “I….”

“It’s just an observation.” She mused quietly now and then she lifted herself some so she had the angle of advantage to look down at Sam properly. Letting her curls fall forward. He reached up to brush them back a little, gentle fingers tucking the hair behind her ear. “Last night, you said Casual, you can’t do that.” She murmured quietly

“Ah, I, I love romance, I want it” Sam admitted quietly now, feeling a bit awkward. “I want the relationship, but the physical isn’t that appealing to me. Part of the reason I don’t go out as much as Dean is I don’t want that sort of thing. I want the, rest. Coming home, soft kisses, someone to hold at night, but asking that of someone? Especially someone who likes sex?” Sam said quietly. Somehow it was easier to say it all now. Now that they’d slept, that she was still here.

“Dear Sam.” Rowena laughed easily at that now and then he found her mouth on his again. It was easy, slow and tender. “That, sounds like love.”

Sam flushed some and just studied her face a little. Her make up wasn’t fully perfect now. He could see hints of the real woman laying underneath the guise of confident witch she always wore. He liked it. He wanted to see more of it. It was easy and he was willing to lean up and kiss her back gently. He had to be honest with her though. “It is” he agreed quietly now. She had to know what she was getting into with him. “Rowena I can’t….”

“Can’t offer me money? fame?” Rowena chuckled soflty now. “Sam Winchester, it’s never been about that with you.” She promised now. “In your own way, you already give me more than I could ever ask a man for.”

He didn’t understand, wasn’t sure he could understand. Hadn’t he also taken away everything that had ever meant anything to her? Perhaps it showed on his face, her fingers slid from his chest to stroke his jaw lightly. He could feel the drag of her nails lightly against his skin, it was good in a very massaging sort of way. He wondered what it would feel like to curl up, head in her lap while she scratched his scalp. “Stop, I will admit though to one thing, think about what a trio the three of us could have been.”

“….I might be vaguely terrified with the way you think.” He responded automatically, but a smile touched his lips, soothed a little by her soft words. She was right if he let himself think about it. The three of them could have been something. Somehow he knew that they’d all make each other happy if they’d tried, if they’d had a chance. “I, Rowena, if I asked you to stay….”

“Well you won’t know if you don’t as me.” She interrupted pointedly. “I don’t like working on hypotheticals, they always seem to backfire.” She clicked her tongue soflty in a way that Sam found, delightful. “That’s why I like my magic, spells, always have a result, and the good ones are written down.” She hummed quietly and then smiled at him again. “….I’m a terror you know. High maintenance, I like good food, you know how i keep myself.”

“Yeah. I know.” Sam hummed quietly, his hand was stroking her back slowly now, steadily. “Maybe it’d be good for you though, staying here, learning a bit more practical way of life?” He smiled quietly now. If Gabriel was alive he could give her all the more wild things. Things Sam never would even dream of doing. The Archangel could spoil her beyond any means that the Hunter could. “I don’t care if you’re face isn’t made up, if you want to gorge yourself on icecream and wear sweatpants…” He could see her dressed in his shirts, curled up on the sofa with the tv playing, a book in her lap. It was a comfortable thought.

“Oh you charmer.” She snorted softly now and then her eyes danced a bit. “You want, everything under the mask do you?”

“That’s what I fell for in Gabriel. There is no reason why I couldn’t find the same with you.” He admitted now. The real, uncertain youngest archangel. The man who wanted to please his father, but was so afraid of the conflict in his family. The man who wanted to make people smile and genuinely just wanted to live. He thought he saw glimpses of that in her. “Would it be so terrifying to try?”

“Yes.” She replied honestly. He could see her own surprise with her answer. But it was genuine, it was real. Solid.

“Rowena, please stay with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Their lips met again gently, it was soft, a little promise between them. Sam let his fingers slid up into her hair now. He let it tangle there, feeling how soft it really was even tangled from sleep and whatever she used to make it curl and stay in place. He sighed into the kiss softly now. 

“Well if I’d known that dying would put my two favorite people in bed together I would have maybe done it sooner.” An amused voice sounded from the foot of the bed, making both of them jump, Sam scrambled to keep Rowena from falling off the edge of the bed and two pair of wide eyes slid to the exhausted, but very solid looking blond standing there. Sam’s heart jerked a little bit now. 

“G…Gabriel?” 

“In the flesh.” He made a little gesture. “But I have to admit I’m pretty damn wasted right now. Grace is like… non-existent. So… Mind making some room for me there?” He actually seemed to waver slightly in front of them now.“Get in here you idiot.” Rowena spoke before Sam could. She was pushing the larger man to make space and Sam shifted automatically. Not at all surprised when the Archangel almost fell into the space. Between them he and Rowena got him settled, his head on a pillow, his eyes mostly closed. “What in the hell did you do to yourself…” She whispered now. Sam couldn’t believe that he was there, his hand slid over the smaller man’s side now.

“I, well I died. I think. It was, not what I expected.” Gabriel sighed bodily now. He looked simply exhausted now. “Idiot didn’t stab me with the right blade though” He slurred. “And….Guess there’s somethin ta be said for… power of love.” Sam flushed softly, thinking quietly of the words he’d whispered in the Archangel’s ear. The way that he’d let him go in the early dawn, as they all threw themselves into preparing to get everyone out of there. To come home. 

“You idiot” He whispered, echoing Rowena’s words. He looked at her and the witch smirked a little and then nodded a bit. “Get some rest.”

“mmm Yeah.” Love you too Sam… might even start to love you Ro” Gabriel muttered, he grunted when she lightly flicked his ear, but he was already well on his way to sleep. They’d figure this out. The three of them. Gabriel was here. Maybe it would be okay. He tried not to think about how Gabriel managed to get back to their world. What that meant for Lucifer and Michael. Or their world. Right now, all that mattered is they were all here, together, Safe.

“You are thinking too loud again Sam.” Rowena broke into his thoughts and he looked up to consider her over Gabriel’s head. “I think we have an angel to take care of. He wants to be here, and we want him here. That’s what matters.”

“Yeah, Thanks Ro…”

“I’ve got experience with this Sam, just trust me.” She winked and Sam found himself laughing softy now and then he sighed softly and he curled back into Gabriel some. He smiled when her nails stroked into his hair. “You two rest, I’ll get you a bite to eat in a little bit.” She murmured. “I’m still willing to stay Sam, and I am sure he is too. You deserve that romance that you want so much. We’ll see to it you get it.”

“Thanks” He murmured softly now, and somehow, he could feel that soft feel of feathers again, he felt warm, safe, and somehow he knew she was right. He was thankful for that. Hope washed through him and he let himself focus on that. Hope for a future, just as they’d given the people of the apocalypse universe. He woke hours later to a single rust gold feather on his pillow and a note in Rowena’s hand promising they’d be back, and he didn’t feel at all worried that it was a lie. They wouldn’t do that to him. It was time to face the future.


End file.
